The Road Goes Ever On and On
by Angelina Sparrow
Summary: Poems in honor of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. Allof these are mine and I hope you enjoy them aas much as I did writing them! Please RR!


Shadowfax  
  
Fly from hate, fly from fear,  
Come to thee when your need is near,  
I do not tame, though I will come back,  
I am the free Shadowfax.  
  
Through dangers large and deeds small,  
I will return to those who call,  
Glistening in the noonday sun,  
I am a vale when day is done.  
  
Sauron's Downfall  
  
Leaves of gold and tree of white,  
Into ruin do I smite,  
Fire and ash, dust and flame,  
All those who cower at my name  
  
I see and hear, but do not care,  
All those who appose of me-beware!  
Piercing sword and Eye of flame,  
Sent by the Valar, here I came  
  
All these long years, I have been  
Trying to decay the great world of men,  
Who would dare to come and help?  
Who would fight the mighty demon's whelp?  
  
Ever closer, my target comes to me,  
His resistance, slowly ebbing, I can see.  
A little more, then take it back  
And he, his very life will lack.  
  
The one who comes as friend and guide,  
Will lead him right up to my side.  
The wasted body, the hollow stare  
Has he entered before this lair?  
  
I do remember, a skinny fiend,  
Who, by his own words, was redeemed.  
A tongue tossed clue, a high pitched shriek  
Led me to that which I seek.  
  
Another power, great as mine,  
Has risen up to me this time.  
I feel the Earth shake 'neath my tower  
Of the Shire folk, this is the hour  
  
The golden ring, that which I wrought,  
Has now been before me brought  
But taken away from my groping hand,  
And cast my shadow from the land.  
  
The Death of Shadowfax  
  
Whence have you come, O veil of Night?  
Forever wrath hath cloaked the Light,  
Return to the land that where you came,  
To thine own self be your bane,  
A God of horses wrought in the dew of morn,  
A mortal life, now captured, shorn,  
The Fire that burns will not live forever,  
Bloodstain now flows freely in the heather,  
The mighty have fallen with the dead of Night,  
Penetrated with a beam of Light,  
Clearer shines the Moon above,  
Still broken, though, like a wounded dove,  
No more shall the tall grass about you blow,  
And those that loved you must let go,  
Your hair will flow in the wind no longer, tempest-tossed,  
Leader O' the Fair Mearas.  
Athkáno, Shadow Commander,  
Though Ëarogalad, Sea of Light,  
On the Wind, your spirit will alight,  
A body, lying on the cold ground bed,  
Shadowfax, the Lord, is dead.  
  
The Last Journey of Galadriel  
  
Out of the Mist has arisen,  
A threat of war and tales of treason,  
Nestled in the Golden Woods, fair,  
In a haven, she resides there,  
Fair of face and hair of gold,  
And eyes of pools, but wrath be cold,  
Galadriel, Galadriel,  
O' Queen of all be good or fell,  
Beware, O' Star that shines so bright,  
For outside, Darkness hath cloaked all the Light,  
The time has come for you to leave,  
Across the plains to the Harbor one Winter's Eve,  
The last of the Elves in Middle-Earth to face the Great Sea,  
Away, Immortal Ones, Leave others to their fate and flee,  
O' Queen beloved, O' Queen of Wrath,  
Follow your heart, follow your path,  
There is no more here for you,  
Adieu, Great Elven Queen. Adieu!  
  
Rivendell  
The Rains and the rivers come together,  
In this perfect, peaceful Place.  
The Winds and the Rainbows are Forever,  
And Forever is a long time to face.  
  
For the Shire!  
  
The Winds have caught your fate at last,  
Your life caught up in a fiery blast,  
To save your homeland is your aim,  
But are taken into this Demon's game.  
The path that once ran straight as a tree  
Is now tempest-tossed to the wrathful Sea,  
Follow your heart, where truth be told,  
When all of life has gone dead and cold.  
Your hour awaits for your brave hand,  
To rise against the Lord of the Land  
And smite his ruin into fire,  
For your homeland, for the Shire!  
  
Haldir's Lament  
  
O' Watcher in the woodlands wild,  
How came you to be lost, as a child?  
Your path now runs from the burning Sun  
Into the silent mists when Day is done.  
  
Follow your soul to the Land Undying  
Follow the voice that your name is crying.  
No more will you wander in willow groves,  
Nor over land will your footsteps rove.  
  
Your body now lies in ruin and blood,  
Broken as a wounded dove.  
Glory and valor steeped in despair,  
Fallen is mighty Haldir the Fair.  
  
The Triumph of Rohan  
  
Horselords of the Western World,  
Let your banner fly over the land in folds of gold unfurled.  
Rohan, Land of the fair Mearas,  
The land to which time has been lost.  
  
Hear the cry of the distant bird,  
Free and running is the Morning herd.  
Throw open the hall in all its glory,  
Let others know, tell the story.  
  
After a Night of blood and despair,  
A call on high rode through the Air,  
The morn when the Sun finally shone,  
Rohan once again became Home.  
  
The End of the Third Age  
  
Here at the End of all things,  
The beating of an Eagle's wings.  
The Eagle brings lost souls safe from harm,  
Broken is the Evil arm.  
Foes are smitten,  
Bonds are broke,  
From a Friendship, a gleam of Hope.  
  
Two Hobbits face the Dark Lord's wrath  
Without sweep of sword or power of staff.  
A bond so strong none can break  
Brought the Demon to his fate.  
  
The Road Goes Ever On and On...  
Poems in Honor of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings  
  
Elessar  
  
A heavy choice, a sword re-wrought,  
Laid onto strong shoulders of a Man,  
A title neither sold nor bought,  
A destiny shaped by the Valar's hand.  
  
Elessar,  
Lord of Gondor,  
Lord of Fate,  
Life not ruled by ruthless hate,  
Mortal Man,  
Mortal Life,  
Mortals have to live by Strife.  
  
Rule the kingdom with a steady hand  
And abolish Evil from the Land.  
  
Prince of Mirkwood Forest  
  
Through the trees, a shadow...  
A swift and silent arrow from a bow...  
The rustle of leaves under lightly treading feet...  
The flight of a land-bound dove, swift and fleet,,,  
  
Legolas of the woodland realm,  
Prince of the mighty Oak and Elm,  
Where have you gone to, O' Elven lad?  
Whence is a place that is not forever cold and sad?  
  
Over the Great Sea have the Fair Folk flown,  
Far into the West, far from Home,  
Why do you dwell in a land such as this?  
Why do you the op'ning buds still kiss?  
  
Who could keep you from the Lands Undying?  
And from the Great Seabirds' crying?  
What has detained you for so long?  
When all other Folk have gone?  
  
Follow the call of the Seabirds to the Harbor  
To take you into your wildest dreams – and even farther.  
A Land where it Home no Mortal calls,  
Come now, O' wandering Prince to the Brazen Halls  
  
Grey Wanderer  
  
O' Shadow in the distant Night...  
O' Pilgrim weary on the Road...  
O' bringer of a piercing light...  
O' carrier of the burden load...  
  
Cast off your cloak when the wild wind calls,  
Throw you fate unto the wind,  
Walk inside the brazen halls,  
And seek of your destiny glory undimmed.  
  
The Lord of the Winds  
  
Gwihire, Lord of the Eagles, rules the Winds of Time  
And alights in the Sky, swiftly flying.  
  
He lords over the Wind of the North, harsh and cold,  
He is obeyed by the Wind of the deepening Westfold,  
The snow and ice of the Wind of the South follow his decrees,  
And He is great Lord of the Sun's raging East.  
  
Wizard of Wrath  
  
His foes, he fought with a steady hand  
And he helped to preserve the Land.  
A grey and wandering pilgrim in the Night,  
A haughty foe to Evil in the Light.  
Through many dangers had he already come  
When he finally turned towards the Fire Demon.  
Though he fell into the deep Dark,  
He fought the Evil being and hit his mark.  
When finally his foe the Balrog onto the mountain he smite,  
Thus he became Gandalf the White.  
  
The Valley of the Elves  
  
Each morn, the bud breaks anew,  
Quilted with a mist of dew,  
Such a place will never be found ever  
Be it flower, tree, fauna or heather.  
The valley of the elves is fairest indeed  
  
Elrond claims lordship over the land  
And rules with a steady father's hand.  
The falls rush over his home on high  
To hurry and come to the valley neigh.  
The valley of the elves is fairest indeed  
  
Domes of birch and oak and beech form a living nature guild  
None of any living thing is ever killed.  
The elves believe in peace and unity  
Thus forming their greatest immunity  
  
The valley of the elves reigns with nature indeed.  
The Dawning of the World  
  
A single rosebud opens its feathery petals  
And opens to the Valar on high.  
The White Tree begins to flower and bloom  
The Golden tree has too begun life nearby.  
  
The hands of the Valar mould the very existence of life  
And melt the shining Seas  
They form the rivers, valleys and plains  
They blow the gentle breeze.  
  
Onto the Middle-Earth,  
Between the Heavens and Land,  
Are the new footsteps of the first Elven folk  
The Mearas foals are beginning to stand.  
  
The highest mountains and lowest delves  
Are lit by their shining Lights  
Nowhere is there Evil found  
Or its Moon-cloaking Night.  
  
The wizards appear in the blink of an eye  
And make their pledge true to the world  
That they will protect it from harm  
And let their banner unfurl.  
  
Now the Valar make Men and Mortals  
And give each land a King  
To rule with a firm reign and a loving heart  
To oversee everything.  
  
The Valar was pleased at the sight before them  
They showed their pleasure to all  
They could help their world whenever Evil took hold  
All Middle-Earth had to do was send up a Heavenly call.  
  
A Knife in the Dark  
  
Atop a hill in the dead of Night,  
A band of friends the Nazgul fight.  
Fire, sword and call of pain  
Is why the Ranger Aragorn came.  
  
A sinister figure against the blaze  
Meant to end the Ringbearer's Days.  
But before the stroke Frodo could fell,  
A call of "Elbereth! Gilthoniel!"  
  
The Wraiths gave a hideous scream  
And fled the spot where they were to capture the Ring.  
The Ranger came when Samwise bade  
And found Frodo stabbed by a Morgul blade.  
  
Only Elves could restore his life  
Now to get to Rivendell was the strife.  
Glorfindel came riding in upon a white steed,  
Just at the height of the companions' need.  
  
The horse took Frodo to the home of Elrond, Elven Lord  
Where Frodo his life by him was restored.  
Through a treacherous time the Hobbits had come,  
They found their journey was only begun...  
  
Do not seek a name of scribe on the pages hence  
For no name will you find there,  
All of the poems in this book from this page since  
Are written by Glorindiel the Fair!  
  
The tales of valor and corruption told have been,  
Though you do no have to believe the words of mine,  
Read Lord of the Rings by a fellow named Tolkien,  
Glorindiel thanks you for your time.  
  
"Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread..."  
  
Take me O' heart, where're thee may roam,  
Along the path that leads far from home  
  
"Through shadow, to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight..."  
  
The path that takes me leads from the Sun,  
Into shimmering mists when Day is done  
  
"Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade"  
  
Shifting Phantoms, Hidden Dreams,  
Haunting Melodies, Piercing Screams  
  
"Away shall fade..."  
  
Beauty on the mountain tops clouds the traveler's eye,  
Until he doth reach the Dark, where do the shadows lie,  
  
"Away shall...  
  
...Fade..." 


End file.
